


November

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Reflections on this year and last.





	November

The sky just has a look about it this time of year.

Jonathan looks out the kitchen window, watching a cold rain fall. Last week, it snowed. It just seems dreary all the time, until spring comes again in March or April.

He tries not to look toward the woods behind the Byers' house. They're his anger, and his fears, and the feeling that he'd lose his family. They frantically searched for Will in those woods.

He pulled Nancy out of a portal in a tree in those woods. 

Jonathan takes another sip of coffee and tries to shake the negative thoughts. This November is much different than the last. Will is home, recovering from the exorcism at the cabin that saved his life. Joyce is back to work, Bob's death heavy on her mind. 

And Nancy is his girlfriend.

If you'd told Jonathan last November that this year, Nancy would be his girlfriend, he would never have believed it. Jonathan was just starting to realize then how he felt about her.

He feels two arms go around his waist. Nancy lays her head on Jonathan's shoulder, yawning. She's been staying the night a lot lately. Since that night at Murray's, they've been inseparable. It's a new feeling for Jonathan, loving and being loved by someone who isn't his mom or brother. It's a feeling he wants to last forever.

Jonathan smiles as he turns around to hold Nancy. Her blue eyes are a beautiful contrast to the dark, gray sky, her warmth comforting in the cold fall air. He hopes Nancy knows how much he loves her, how long he's loved her. Jonathan's glad he can finally tell her those things.

He rests his head against hers, and watches the sun begin to break through the darkness.


End file.
